winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Silicya
Silicya is a fairy who attends Alfea and is the Fairy of Silica. She is close to Nova and also talks to Stella once in a while. She also gave Nova a lot of the Solaria magazines. Appearance |-|Civilian= Silicya has light orange hair that goes to her waist with bangs similar to Flora's. She has navy blue eyes. She wears a light blue top with a dark blue skirt. She also has one a necklace with a blue gem, and a dark blue belt. |-|Winx= Silicya's Winx form outfit is gold with navy blue accents, and she wears her hair in a long braid. Her wings are slightly curved and are transparent. Silicya1.png Personality She is serene; she enjoys a nice morning while looking at trees and hills. She has a preference for things that shine, sparkle or shimmer. She is knowledgeable when it comes glass. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In "Storming Cloud Tower," she is seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. In "The Witches' Siege", she is seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. In "The Witches' Downfall," she is seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. |-|Season 2= In “The Phoenix Revealed,” she is seen talking to Ortensia during the party. |-|Season 3= In “The Mirror of Truth,” she is seen in a hall in Alfea hugging Alice as fairies return from their break. She is then seen at Faragonda’s speech in the quad. In “The Company of the Light,” she gathers around the Winx as they are transported into Alfea’s courtyard. In “The Heart and the Sword,” she is seen during Faragonda’s assembly concerning parents’ request for Bloom’s suspension. She is later seen in Alfea’s courtyard. In “Alfea Under Siege,” she defends Alfea from the attacks of witches descending from the sky. In “Fury!,” she is seen in Alfea’s courtyard taking to Ahisa. In "The Wizards' Challenge," she and her classmates look on as Alfea's protective barrier begins to disappear. In "Witches' Revelation," she is seen with her classmates in Bloom's nightmare. They begin to look down at the Mark of Valtor on the floor. |-|Season 5= *Winx Club - Episode 508 *Winx Club - Episode 522 *Winx Club - Episode 523 Comics #12: Magic Battle Silicya makes her debut in Issue 12: Magic Battle where she is fighting off the Trix's Army of Darkness with her classmates, as well as the Specialists and witches of Cloud Tower that have joined their forces. She is not seen until the very end of the issue, however, just after the Trix have been soundly defeated by the Winx. As Bloom returns to Alfea carrying an unconscious Icy, Silicya can be seen celebrating their victory in the war with Priscilla, Francine, another fairy and Faragonda. Magical Abilities Silicya, as Fairy of Silica, has crystal/glass-based powers. She is rather knowledgeable about her power source. Silicya has shown the ability to cast beams of magical energy and the ability to strengthen and energize Alfea's protective barrier. Her magic is green in color. Silicya may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Trivia *In the specials, her hair is violet instead of light orange. Category:Alfea Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Alfea Students Category:Comics Category:Winx Category:Allies Category:Specials Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix